Emperatriz de tu corazón
by NaoDoll
Summary: Yolei es de las chicas que siempre dice lo que piensa, pero hay algo que se ha estado guardando y ya tenia que gritarlo.


**Disclaimer: Digimon no es de mi propiedad, si así lo fuera no habrían más sagas después de 02 (opinión personal)**

**Emperatriz de tu corazón**

Una noche de sábado se escucha mucho ruido en la casa Takaishi, entre esto el sonido del timbre, al abrir la puerta se ve a una chica pelimorada, quien energéticamente grita:

-Lo sieeeentooo! Tuve que quedarme al cierre de la tienda y me retrase.

-Ahahaha no te preocupes Yolei- la disculpa su rubio amigo.

-Jejeje.. aah! Casi lo olvido! Feliz cumpleaños!- le grita mientras se le abalanza para entregarle un gran abrazo- ten tu regalo.

-Muchas gracias, pasa ya están todos.

Yolei entra saludando animadamente a todos como de costumbre, pero se detiene al notar que falta alguien.

-Dijiste que estaban todos.

-Lo están.

-Y Ken?- con una triste mirada

-Me mandó un mensaje de que no podría venir, ya estamos a punto de servir el pastel- le menciona sabiendo lo mucho que su amiga ama los pasteles.

-Mm si…

Todos comienzan a servirse el pastel, hablando de sus aventuras, de sus compañeros digimons y de lo mucho que los extrañaban.

-Matt, como te ha ido con la banda? Cuando tocan de nuevo?- pregunta el pequeño Cody.

-Mmm no lo sé, hemos tenido algunos problemas, realmente no sé si seguiremos.

-Ooh noo

-Yo pensé que serías muuuy famoso y me presentarías otros músicos famosos y actores.

-Hay Mimi! Esto lo hacemos como hobby, tampoco teníamos muchas expectativas, sólo un par de giras mundiales y películas basadas en nuestra vida, nada más.

-Ajajajjaaja- todos ríen ante la respuesta de Matt.

-Eso quiere decir que no van a tocar más?- pregunta el cumpleañero.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé, aunque me gustaría un last live como despedida.

-Bueno es algo ya que la última vez no pudimos ir y ustedes se vieron atacados por lo digimons.

-Tienes razón fue un completo desastre! Y lo peor de todo es que fue televisado- recordó el vocal.

-Pues yo me la pasé muy bien- dijo Sora mirando por la ventana más para sí misma que para los demás.

-Uuuuuuhh- recibió de parte de sus amigos tras su declaración, provocando el aumento del color de sus mejillas. Asimismo el de su novio.

La noche continuó con normalidad, comenzaron a dispersar en pequeños grupos de conversación: Tai, Izzy, Joe y Cody estaban planeando una futura visita a sus digiamigos. Kari junto a T.K. siendo constantemente interrumpidos por Davis. Por otro lado la vergonzosa pareja se habían perdido, aunque por algún motivo nadie se atrevía a entrar al cuarto de Takeru. Mimi conversaba animadamente con la madre del "amigo" de Kari acerca de la deliciosa receta del pastel de cumpleaños, sólo hasta notar a Yolei en la ventana dando suspiro tras suspiro.

-Yolei… - la distrajo Mimi.

-Aah si hola.

-Tu sucede algo, estas muy desanimada para ser tú.

-Ahaha nooo nada que ver, solo que comí mucho pastel- intento excusarse.

-Claro, estas segura que es eso? Y no la falta de un persona?

-Que dices Mimi!... Sora?- la pelirroja se acerba a las chicas también un poco desanimada.

-De qué hablan chicas?

-De que Yolei extraña a Ken, pero a ti que te sucede? Peleaste con Matt?

-Mimi!- la reprendió la menor nuevamente a su amiga.

-Eemm se podría decir…

-Pero por el tiempo que estuvieron encerrados pensé que la estarían pasando muy bien, no sabes el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para que su madre no se dieran cuenta, pero a cambio me llevo muchas recetas- terminando esto con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ahahaha gracias, no te hubieras molestado, realmente no sucedió nada… pero no quiero hablar de eso. Y sabes por qué Ken no vino?

-No… y se me hace muy extraño, porque en realidad somos sus únicos amigos y el resto de su familia vive muy lejos, por lo que no creo que la haya ido a visitar o tuviera otra cosa que hacer.

-Y por qué no lo llamas?- le anima la niña del emblema de la pureza extendiendo su celular.

-Gracias!- lo recibe animadamente marcando su número.

-Ves que si lo extraña- susurra por lo bajo la dueña del celular a Sora.

-No contesta, lo intentaré a su casa…- marca nuevamente, esta vez sí obteniendo una respuesta- hola, habla Yolei se encontrará Ken? /_Ken! Te llama Yolei- eehh dile que no estoy- Dice que te diga que no está/ _Eeeeh? Como? /_Adios Yolei/ _Hola? Holaa?

-Y? que sucedió

-Su mamá me dijo que él dijo que no está! Como me dice eso! Esto es mucho! Me voy a su casa!- la enfadada chica va por sus cosas luego dirigiéndose donde el dueño de casa- T.K.! lo siento tengo un problema que arreglar y debo irme. Nos vemos!- Yolei salen corriendo azotando la puerta acaparando la vista de todos.

Comenzó a correr por las calles de Odaiba hacia el paradero de autobuses, ya que era muy tarde para coger el metro _"que se cree ese maldito niño genio evitándome, se cree de demasiado ah? Ah? Ya va a ver cuándo lo vea, porque a mí no me hace eso! Y por qué este autobús no va más rápido! Y por qué Ken no vive más cerca!" _ya pasados unos 15 minutos divisa su lugar de bajada, toca el timbre y salta hacia la calle corriendo en dirección al edificio destinado. Al llegar envía un mensaje con su D-terminal "baja sé que estás en tu casa". A los pocos minutos divisó la figura del niño genio.

-Ahora no le dirás a tu madre que me diga que no estás?- le reclamó la chica cruzando sus brazos.

-Lo siento Yolei… es que realmente no tenía ganas de ir.

-Por qué no? Vamos! Aún estamos a tiempo.- cambiando drásticamente su estado de ánimo.

Ken le dio la espalda caminando a tomar asiento a un banco cercano, Yolei inmediatamente lo siguió y se sentó junto a él.

-Qué haces? Vamos! Ken?

-Bueno… sinceramente aun no me siento muy cómodo entre todos ustedes, no soy un verdadero amigo y que T.K. me haya invitado a su cumpleaños me hizo sentirme aún más culpable por todo el daño hecho… no merezco su afecto…

-Ken… hazme el favor… y de dejar de dar pena! – grito haciendo que su compañero se sobresaltara- te crees mucho por que fuiste el Emperador de los digimons? pues y qué? Gran cosa! Ya estás reivindicado! Eres nuestro amigo! Y quedo más que demostrado en la batalla! Todos cometemos errores y además de que no fue tu culpa! Fue la semilla de la maldad! Nos podría haber tocado a cualquiera! Y no vuelvas a decir que no mereces afecto y que no eres nuestro amigo, porque si lo eres! Y… y… - Yolei se le acerca rápidamente y lo besa, dejando a Ichijouji extremadamente sorprendido con unos ojos enormes.- quee! Acaso nunca te habían besado?

-… pues…

-Pues yo jamás había dado un beso! Y estoy feliz de habértelo dado a ti porque siempre me has gustado! Desde que eras un arrogante niño genio, aunque no quería me seguías gustando cuando eras el emperador de los digimons y ahora que eres mi amigo me gustas mucho más, porque siento que te conozco de verdad y que no confíes en nosotros y en mí me da mucha pena y más aún que no nos consideres tus amigos porque significa que todos estos sentimientos son en baldes! Y que todos los "te quiero" en mi mente jamás lo vas a tomar en cuenta y sii! Te quiero!- termino gritando con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas aguantadas por la rabia.

-Yoley… yo, no creo merecerte…

-Deja de dar pena! No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho! Es imposible que no lo hayas hecho ya que no pare de hablar y gritar! Todo el vecindario lo debe haber oído y tu no! Cállame ya! Dame un maldito beso y dime que me quieres!

Ken no se hizo de rogar más y la besó a diferencia del fugaz que recibió de Yolei, este fue mucho más suave y delicado. El niño genio quería expresar todo el -agradecimiento y amor por la chica en este beso, jamás pensó que una niña no iba hacer sentir así, menos ella. Le gustaba, le gustaba que fuera todo lo contrario a él y que estuviera llena de alegría por compartir y que él estaba encantado de recibir.

Yolei quedó impresionada ante tal muestra de afecto, pero a la vez muy feliz que de alguna manera estuviera correspondida, sabia que a Ken le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, pero este es un gran comienzo.

-Que? Nunca te habían dado un beso de verdad?

-Eso fue? Realmente no lo sentí bien? Fue muy corto- con una pícara mirado incitándolo.

El indignado Ken acostumbrado a no hacer nada mal, tomo su rostro y la besó nuevamente, combinando la suavidad del beso anterior con la pasión que sentía al obtener más confianza en si mismo. La abrazó muy fuerte, sin lastimarla, acariciando su rostro y sus largos cabellos. Yolei también lo abrazó de cuello, duraron así más tiempo que el anterior, separándose luego de unos instantes. Se miraron con sus rostros enrrojecidos hasta que Yolei se puso de pie.

-Ahora quien es la emperadora? Pues yoo soy tu emperadora!

-Ahaha

-Ya vámonos que cuando me fui aun quedaba pastel y si no nos apresuramos Davis se lo comerá todo- enfatizó. Ante estos Ken sólo pudo reír y tomar la mano dirigiéndose a la fiesta de la que ahora es "la emperadora de su corazón".

* * *

><p>Hi! bueeeno primera vez que escribo algo asi tan "inocente", espero sea de su agrado.<p>

Buenos comentarios y criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS siempre se agradecen :)


End file.
